


Holiday Music

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Holidays, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: This year, instead of throwing herself headfirst into work or letting Dawn talk her into doing something with the potential to scar her mentally, Buffy is preparing to spend time with her girlfriend - her GIRLFRIEND- enjoying an all too rare quiet night in.Sequel to my ficHoliday Carol Karaoke
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Kudos: 18





	Holiday Music

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a day late (because yesterday was cray) and now it's thrown me off cos I'm creatively exhausted so I'm def not getting back on track tonight. But I'd rather be a day off for the rest of the challenge than put up something I'm not happy with, so, yeah :)

A year.

Buffy honestly can't believe it's already been an entire year since the fateful night her bratty little sister had convinced her that karaoke was a good idea. Since she'd boldy entwined her fate with Faith's, promptly discovered that her sister Slayer was a stunningly talented singer and, consequently, found herself belting out a terrible rendition of _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_ to a room full of strangers _._ But, more than anything, she can't believe it's been an entire year since she and Faith finally acted on the feelings that had been building between them for the better part of a decade.

It isn't perfect, of course. They weren't perfect people to start with and neither of them are what you'd call 'good' at relationships, at being open and honest about their feelings. But they're clumsily earnest and even though they make mistakes they're still trying and, well, that's the important thing. And, though the past between them hasn't always been pretty, it's almost a relief to not have any earth-shattering secrets between them, to understand each other in such raw, almost visceral, ways. Because, even though there had been times when she'd hated it - or, at least, convinced herself she did - no one has ever known her the way Faith does and vice versa. 

Their friends had had mixed reactions to their relationship at first but Buffy had been as unwavering in her determination - as she tended to be in all things, these days - as Faith had in her devotion and they'd all come around eventually. Dawn, for her part, had been their biggest supporter from the beginning and had crowed about being the one to bring them together for months after their 'big New Years Eve reveal', not that either of them had minded. Mostly because Buffy was a big enough person to admit that, while she still wasn't a fan of public humiliation (read: karaoke), the experience had given her and Faith an opportunity to move forward together.

Which is why this year, instead of throwing herself headfirst into work or letting Dawn talk her into doing something with the potential to scar her mentally, Buffy is preparing to spend time with her girlfriend - her _girlfriend_ \- enjoying an all too rare quiet night in.

In fact, the only thing wrong with this picture is that, so far, it's been just a _little_ quieter than Buffy would like it to be. Not because she'd rather have the contemporary two-story house - laughingly dubbed Slayer HQ practically as soon as she'd signed the paperwork - they call home filled to the brim with adrenaline-high baby Slayers or even their well-meaning, but oftentimes meddling, friends but because she's sorta kinda dying to hear Faith sing again. She just...isn't entirely sure how to make that happen.

Because, yes, they've been dating for a year now and in that time she's learned more about Faith - and told her more about herself - then she had in practically all the years before but there are some things that feel like, maybe, they're still off-limits. And the singing thing...well, it sort of feels like that too, even if it is, however inadvertently, what brought them together. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to put Faith on the spot. Or maybe it's just that Buffy's embarrassed to ask, to admit just how much power Faith's voice has over her. Because her regular everyday voice already has the power to make her legs turn to jelly but just _thinking_ about her singing, the way she'd looked up on that stage, does all kinds of things to her.

So, if for no other reason than she isn't entirely sure how to ask or if she even _should_ ask, she resolves to put it from her mind and just enjoy this uninterrupted time together. 

With this resolution firmly in mind, she promptly abandons her place on the living room couch and heads towards the kitchen to see if she can help Faith with dinner, not that she's really expecting much. Her lack of culinary skills was somewhat infamous amongst their friends and, after an incident with a greasy pan that still made her wince, she'd been all but banned from the kitchen. But maybe she could chop something or peel something? If nothing else she can just sit at the counter and blush every time Faith catches her staring because no matter how much she looks she can never get enough (and she's, apparently, not half as stealthy as she thinks she is because Faith _always_ catches her). Buffy's lips quirk upward at the thought. She can certainly think of worse ways to spend the next hour or so.

The TV must've been louder than she thought - or maybe it's her thoughts that were loud - because she makes it all the way to the kitchen door before she hears a familiar tune pouring out from behind the thin barrier. And, as a rich voice overtakes the recording, Buffy's breath hitches and she knows, even before she nudges the door open, that she's about to fall in love all over again.

She peeks around the half-open door and her jaw drops, just as she'd known it would, because Faith is swaying between the stove and the counter, hands sure and steady as she works and voice both warm and clear as she sings along with the radio.

Propping herself against the doorframe, Buffy can't help the surprised smile that settles on her mouth. Because, yes, obviously she knew Faith could sing but this? She considers herself something of a holiday expert and not even she knows all the words to _Auld Lang Syne_. 

She waits with uncommon patience for the last line to fade into the air before she clears her throat, smirking a little when Faith's eyes don't hesitate to find hers because, yeah, not _half_ as stealthy as she thinks she is.

"I didn't know you knew that song," she says in lieu of explanation, crossing fully into the room and taking a seat at the counter.

Faith chuckles and sends an exaggerated wink her way, lips curled into an ever-so-slightly satisfied smirk. "Ya never asked, B."

Buffy smiles back because, really, how can she not? "I should've," she says and she knows Faith remembers the last time they'd said these words by the way her smirk softens into a smile, the one she wears so much easier these days than she ever did before. "I love it when you sing," she says before she has the chance to overthink it. "You really do have a beautiful voice, Faith."

The self-proclaimed Dark Slayer ducks her head, looking up at her with reddened cheeks. "I could teach ya, if ya want." Her eyes dance with mischief as she adds, "The song, I mean."

Buffy's smile widens and she leans forward, elbows digging into the counter, far too excited at the idea to even pretend she minds the teasing. "Yes, please."

And so, as Faith begins to break down the lyrics, the radio long forgotten, Buffy sighs, warm and content and so happy she thinks her heart might burst because, yeah, it had taken a long time for them to get here but this?

Oh, this was worth it.


End file.
